End
by Wouldntulik2know27
Summary: Raven and Slade have been denying each other for so long, but now emotions break free and actions are made. Raven doesn't want it to stop but is the end near? Raven/Slade Pairing


**Hey guys I've been gone for a while and I decided to update with a one-shot of Raven and Slade. I love this forbidden couple and also I've been reading fanfics about them recently and got kind of hooked on them. ^-^ Hope you enjoy! P.S. If you have any questions about the story then message me. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or the show would be going on still today.**

She didn't mean for it to end like this. She didn't want it to end at all. When they first did it together they knew things were going to be tough. Raven knew the Teen Titans would never approve and Slade knew his… lifestyle wouldn't exactly be compatible with hers. The one thing they agreed on was "How did it happen?".

Both of them didn't know how to explain it. It started off with a glance at each other's eyes during a battle and an "accidental" lingering touch on each other during their fights, but it soon became more. They would start to go out of their way to see each other. With Slade causing more issues than ever and Raven not quite trying her best to stop the fight fast enough. Let's just say the crime rate wasn't the best that year.

The first time anything really happened was about a year and a half after the first signs began. It was just a regular day by Raven's standards. Nightwing working out in the gym, Starfire cooking something toxic on the stove, and Cyborg and Changeling battling it out on a new video game they got yesterday. Raven, as always, was meditating in her room. Even though they were all young adults, everyone one of them between the ages 18-21, they still acted the exact same.

Though they acted the same, they looked a lot different from their earlier years. Robin had finally transitioned into Nightwing, Starfire still looked pretty much stayed the same except she had updated her outfit into a more mature one, Beast Boy changed his name to Changeling along with a more modern outfit, Cyborg had updated his software constantly throughout the years, and Raven had changed into her white cloak and leotard.

Raven, being 19, had developed in a young woman with certain… larger body parts than before. Other than that she still had the same short violet hair, hating the feeling of having long hair, and still had the same gray skin. She used to hate how she looked but after time she came to love her body although she still had her moments of self-conscience. Those times only came to her around Slade though, even if she was too embarrassed to realize it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azar-" Her thoughts were cut off by the flashing red lights and loud sirens coming from within the tower. She faintly heard Nightwing yell "Titans go!"

With that she teleported into the living room to find Nightwing and Cyborg sprinting for their transportation vehicles. Starfire was already flying out the window with a hole they had installed a couple years back to make it easier to fly out of the tower. Only Changeling had stayed behind.

"I wanted to make sure you were coming." She gave him a tight smile and nodded at him in appreciation. He changed into a bird and went out the same way Starfire had done moments before.

Raven let out a sigh. Things had been a bit awkward between them lately. She could tell he had developed a crush on her and she didn't know how to tell him she didn't feel the same way. She had feelings for someone else… He most likely didn't feel the same way though.

With that sad though she floated out the window and closed the latch behind her.

~~~~!~~~~

Slade couldn't take it anymore. Every time they fought only seemed to fuel his desire for her. "Raven." He whispered. He liked the way it sounded on his tongue.

"That's it." He slammed his fist on the table. "Tonight, I take what I want."

~~~~!~~~~

That's why the heroes of Jump City are currently preoccupied with fighting Slade and his robot minions. All of them except Raven were battling the robots, as if they had purposely decided to ignore her. Right now, she was fighting the one she loved.

They were already panting partly from the battle they were having but also from the close proximity they were in. Raven dodged another punch and aimed for one at his face but he easily blocked it with his right arm. He smirked and her heart stopped for a minute.

He took advantage of her hesitance and knocked her feet from underneath her. _Stupid! _She screamed at herself internally; she needed to control her emotions. She hadn't felt this way since… since well, Malchior.

Slade looked down at her, victory in his eyes. He tried to keep in the **other** feelings he was also having about her inside of his head.

Before she knew it Slade injected her with a serum and she felt her eyelids close.

She woke up in a bedroom, her vision still slightly foggy from waking up. She sat up in the bed and felt her surroundings.

"Satin sheets…" She whispered to herself.

"Only the best at my house." She jumped slightly. She didn't think any one was in here with her. Wait… That voice. Oh god it was Slade.

She rubbed her eyes as if to wake herself up. She then sat up quickly and jumped off the bed.

"What do you want?" She asked in a slightly angry voice but mostly monotone as usual. She was in a fight stance.

This is the one thing that intrigued Slade the most. The fact that she always seemed the same no matter what situation she was in. He sat up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Raven, what do you think I want?" He walked closer to her with every word and with each step he took, she took one back. She felt the cold stone wall behind her.

"You tell me, you're the one who brought me here." She said sarcastically. He heart was beating faster than ever, and she was surprised her voice hadn't come out shaky and pathetic sounding.

Slade smiled and took another step towards her without answering.

"I'm warning you, stay away." This time her voice seemed to hold a little bit of fear but also... Excitement?

_Come on, you know what you want. He's right there! You're Raven, you can have whatever you desire! Just reach out and grab him. _Lust spoke up in the back of her head. Where was Wisdom when you needed her?

_Hey I'm not that bad! _Raven ignored Lust and tried to get back to the situation at hand.

Slade took another step forward.

"Stop it." She lashed out at him with her powers. Nothing happened.

_I'm not letting you hurt this one. _Lust said in her head. She was stopping her powers?! She didn't know she had become strong enough to do that.

Slade took another step forward.

He was uncomfortably close now. She backed up into a corner and looked around the room to find a way out. She liked Slade but she had no idea what he planned on doing to her. He could just want to kill her right now instead of what she had in mind…

She looked at the gray concrete ground, dark red walls, the king sized bed with sating sheets and pillows, and the wooden door… That currently had a lock on it.

She could have easily broken it with her powers but Lust was blocking them. Damn her. _Hey watch it!_ Raven was starting get annoyed by that emotion.

She tensed her body to run for the door when all of a sudden she was pinned against the wall.

She sucked it a breath. "Not so fast my little bird." Slade's breath was hot against her cold neck. She liked the feeling.

"What do you want?" She barely whispered out. She waited for an answer.

"I want you." Slade said softly into her ear.

He suddenly kissed her, and she didn't mind one bit, especially once it got really passionate. He slid his tongue across her lower lip, not really asking permission more like teasing her. Never the less she opened up her mouth.

Whatever timid emotions she had inside of her were diminished seeing as Brave was coming out from her inner mind. _Come on! We got this, just let us take over. _Brave said. No way! She could not let her emotions take control.

Raven broke the kiss. She had to breathe some time or later. With breaking the kiss she realized that Slade had his mask off, how else would he have been able to kiss her?

He was actually quite handsome with pale skin, blonde hair, and a dark brown eye. The other eye was covered in an eye patch, for some reason Raven found this quite… sexy. She laughed at the thought but it soon became a moan whenever his mouth went to her neck. It was his turn to laugh.

He lightly sucked at her neck while she grasped at his clothes begging for more. He hadn't planned at her cracking this easily, he had expected more of a challenge in trying to get her in bed with him. It didn't matter, he still got what he wanted in the end.

He slipped a hand underneath her cape. A light bulb on the ceiling shattered along with another moan from Raven. I need to control my powers, she thought to herself. I'm lucky my emotions know not to hurt Slade.

Slade wondered why he hadn't been destroyed yet. Her powers were based on her emotions and if she got out of hand… Who cares? He thought, and took off her cape leaving her in only her leotard.

She gladly accepted the absence of the clothing article and reached to grab his armor off, but he grabbed her wrist. "You first." He said with a smirk and once again pinned her to the wall. Their lips connected once again and sparks flew. Literally and figuratively. The rest of the light bulbs in the room shattered, causing them to be in complete darkness. They didn't mind though, if anything the darkness made it more sensual.

Slade start to strip Raven of her leotard while she took over her shoes and socks. He was pulling the straps down when she stopped. Did she want this? Timid was starting to come out of her hiding place in her head. So was Shy. What if she wasn't pretty enough for Slade? I mean sure he was the bad guy but what if he judged her?

_That's it! Lust and I are tired of this. We're following through with this. _Brave practically shouted at her. All of a sudden she felt a change and grabbed her head in agony. Slade backed up, not knowing what was going on.

"What the hell?" Slade whispered to himself. Just then Raven stood up straight. She had flirty smirk on her face and her eyes had lust in them, not that Slade could those things in the dark.

"Change of plans Slade. Time for you to get undressed." She walked over to him, swaying her hips along the way while Slade had his eye open in surprise.

"That was a sudden change, not saying that I don't like it." Slade said. She smiled and took the last step towards him. She traced little circles on his chest and looked up at him through her eyes lashes. She then began to take off his armor and clothing until all he had on was his boxers.

Slade picked up where he last ended at and started to strip her of her leotard. Once that was gone all she had on was matching black lacy bra and panties.

Raven shivered from so much skin being exposed but Slade soon fixed that problem. He wrapped his arms around her and walked over to the bed.

He threw her on the satin sheets and soon followed her on the bed. Pinning her arms down he started to kiss her. He tightened his grip on her hands when she started to struggle and squirm. When she moaned he bit down on her lip… hard.

Raven had to admit it, she had always liked it when men were a bit rough and Slade is one of those rough men.

Slade's patience was wearing thin. He could no longer suffer through the bugle in his boxers.

He took off her bra and went down to her breast. To took the left one in his mouth and sucked lightly.

Raven moaned. Her back arched as if begging for him to do more. He grabbed her right nipple and started to rub the hard nub between his fingers.

Raven started to pant. She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned up to Slade's ear.

"Fuck me. Take me with all you have." Lust spoke through Raven to Slade. Timid and Shy blushed in Raven's head while Brave and Lust high-fived each other.

Slade chuckled. "Not one to beat around the bush are you?"

He slowly removed her panties while she impatiently ripped off his boxers with her powers, which earned her another chuckle from Slade.

Slade positioned himself at Raven's opening. He glanced at her for a while.

Raven knew what he was thinking, but she had already lost her v-card a while ago. She nodded her head once and that was all he needed.

He slid himself into her and they both moaned at the same time. For him it was the fact that she was so tight, and for her it was the fact that he was so big.

He started off agonizingly slow, knowing it would drive her crazy. She arched her back again and tried wiggling to get more friction but he held her down.

He grabbed her left breast with his left hand and started to message it. All Raven could do was moan and be at his mercy.

Slade picked up the pace and started to ram into her causing the bed to shake. Her breath quickened and she felt her climax coming.

Slade felt his coming too so he slowed down, wanting to enjoy this.

Raven didn't understand when he pulled out of her. She understood when his head went down to her stomach and licked a trail to her nether regions. She gasped in air knowing what was coming next.

He made it to her lower area and took if a deep breath. "You smell divine." This made Raven even wetter.

Slowly Slade stuck his tongue out and licked her. Raven moaned so loud she covered he mouth in embarrassment. But her embarrassment soon went away once he licked her again.

Slade stuck a finger in her and watched her close her eyes and squirm. He added 2 more and started to pump. She gasped and started to rock her hips with his fingers.

When she felt close again to cumming he bent down and sucked on her clit. This sent her over the edge.

She screamed from her powerful climax while she rocked her hips to get as much pleasure she could.

Slade smirked at her limp body as she tried to get back control of herself. Slade licked up all the juices then went up to her head and started to suck on her earlobe.

Once she got control over her body she smirked at Slade. "Your turn." Raven willing let Lust take over from here since she had no idea what she was doing when it came to this area of sex. Raven crawled to the lower part of Slade's body.

Raven stared at Slade's member and grasped it in her hand. He moaned and it was her turn to smirk at his reaction. She started to feel him up and down. After she did this for a while she took him into her mouth.

Slade prided himself in the fact that he was always calm and collected but once Raven put him into her mouth he completely lost it.

His hot cum squirted into her mouth and Raven ate it all. She got up from her position and laid on Slade's chest until his breathing became normal.

Once they both calmed down Raven went in for a kiss to which Slade responded to eagerly. The passion from a couple of minutes ago was reignited and they started to make out on the bed. He rubbed her thighs while she rubbed his chest.

He once again positioned himself in front of her hole and sheathed himself into her. He didn't waste any time and went straight to humping wildly.

Raven accepted the change and rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. In no time they were both panting from the force of their climaxes.

Raven regained her breath and curled up next Slade on the bed. It had been an amazing night but they both knew that they couldn't start a relationship. Hell, the reason for this whole thing happening was just the want for each other's bodies, not because they loved each other. They both knew it, and Raven wished it wasn't true.

She didn't mean for it to end like this. She didn't want it to end at all. She didn't want to be alone anymore. "I look forward to the next time." Slade whispered into her ear.

Maybe it wouldn't end.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! This is my first rate M fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it. Review, favorite, and all that good stuff. More to come soon. Bye! :D **


End file.
